Bancal
by Miranda Frost
Summary: AU - Mon maquillage à coulé, c'est moche. Mon bras est blessé, c'est moche. Ma chambre est remplie de mes sanglots. Je me déteste. Je relève les yeux vers mon reflet et ce que j'y vois me glace le sang. Je suis une coquille vidée de toute humanité. Je suis Natasha Romanova. Je suis anorexique. (sujet dur : mutilation)


Encore une nuit, une autre nuit noire mais toute blanche. Je hais ça, je veux hurler. La lune est douce ? Mon cul, elle est pas douce, c'est une sale pute qui aime voir le malheur parce qu'elle de là où elle est, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Et toi, sale enfoirée, t'as pas encore fini de me bousiller? T'es pourtant bien partis. T'attends quoi? Je resserre mes bras autour de mes genoux, contre ma poitrine. Mes cheveux sont emmêlés, dégoûtants, roux, c'est moche. Mon maquillage à coulé, c'est moche. Mon bras est blessé, c'est moche. Ma chambre est remplie de mes sanglots. Je me déteste. Je relève les yeux vers mon reflet et ce que j'y vois me glace le sang. Je suis une coquille vidée de toute humanité. Je suis Natasha Romanova. Je suis anorexique.

Au réveil, je vois ma chambre à travers un brouillard et c'est mécaniquement que je rejoins ma douche. Mon corps est trop maigre mais je m'en fous, mes bras sont striés de blessures mais je m'en fous. Je suis en vie, c'est ça qui me dégoûte. Je récupère un sweat noir dont je descends les manches au maximum et un jean simple. Je descends dans la cuisine, il y a rien. Le vide. Je n'ai pas faim. J'enfile des baskets grises et sort de mon appartement en centre ville. J'allume mon téléphone, balance ma playlist, rabat ma capuche et je pars en footing. J'aime pas faire du sport mais au moins j'oublie tout ainsi. Tu nous entends, le Blizzard? Tu nous entends? Si, tu nous entends : va te faire enculer! Tu pensais que tu allais nous avoir, hein? Tu croyais qu'on avait rien vu? Surprise connard! J'augmentais le son, je voulais tout oublier. Ces putains de blessures qui me tuait à petit feu et...mes parents. Arrête de penser à ça, t'es seule Romanova. SEULE! Personne t'aidera, t'es rien, personne te vois. Tes potes? Laisse tomber, ils comprennent rien! T'es une merde! T'es égoïste et puérile! Incapable! Affreuse! TA GUEULE! J'en ai assez. Le bahut est à 100 mètres, je ralentis et finit le trajet, le regard au sol, les mains dans les poches. Le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Je soupire. Tony Stark et sa manière de se faire remarquer. En face de lui, Loki Odinson s'évertue à gardez le portable dudit Stark en dehors de sa porté. J'observe mon groupe de "potes", on est vraiment chelou quand on nous regarde. Notre groupe est trop bancal. Tony le cleptomane, Steve et ses manières de bourges, Loki le dealer et Thor l'innocent, Bruce le timide, Darcy l'extravertie et Clint le connard de service. Et moi, Natasha l'anorexique. On rentre pas dans le moule, on est les rebelles, les anarchistes. On est de ceux qui veulent faire péter le système. J'arrive à leur hauteur, Darcy m'accroche immédiatement le bras.

-Ah tu tombe bien! Starky et Lock sont encore en train de se cracher dessus, dit-elle avec sa petite moue d'enfant. Tu pourrais pas les calmer?

J'hausse les épaules.

-Désolé mais j'sais toujours pas faire les miracles, ma vieille.

-Crotte.

Elle se détache de moi pour atterrir sur les genoux de Loki, son petit-ami, a qui elle roule une pèle.

-Ho, les gars. Je vous rappelle qu'on est là, quand même! grogne Clint, assis sur le dossier du banc.

Darcy se détache de son mec pour nous tirer la langue puérilement. On rit. Darcy est pour moi une amie depuis l'enfance, c'est une folle furieuse mais elle est très attachante. La sonnerie grésille.

-J'veux pas aller en cours, soupira Tony.

-Courage, nous sommes vendredi, sourit Steve

Tony rejoint sa classe, dès le début de l'année les professeurs avaient décréter qu'il avait les capacités de passer la classe. Le reste du groupe ainsi que moi, rejoignirent notre propre classe. Histoire. Je déteste le prof, je déteste cette matière, je déteste les cours. Belle joie de vivre hein. Assise à côté de Clint, on fait des morpions sur une feuille de classeur, je gagne, il gagne, il gagne, je gagne. Le professeur ne remarque rien comme d'habitude, on a pris les places derrière. Je gagne, il grogne, je souris. Clint commence à bouder et s'affale sur sa table. Je range la feuille, il ne voudra plus jouer pendant un moment. C'est un gamin, un grand gamin, un gamin que j'aime. Mais lui ne m'aimera jamais, n'est-ce pas? J'essaie de me concentrer un minimum sur le cours et d'oublier mes pensées négatives mais j'ai mal. Je ressens les centaines de petites coupures sur mes bras, elles me narguent. J'ai l'impression que le sang coule en ce moment même. Je me revois dans le miroir, horriblement maigre et sale. J'ai mal. Clint peux-tu le voir? Et toi, Darcy tu peux? Et Steve, Loki, Tony et vous autres, pouvez-vous voir que je creuse ma tombe et que je souffre en silence ? Je pense que non, car je continue à sourire, à porter un masque qui me colle au visage. Et ça fait mal.

Je porte une nouvelle fois la lame du cutter à mon bras, une mince entaille s'y forme et je la presse puis le sang dévale en fine gouttelette. Je veux sentir que je m'en vais mais l'image de Clint et de mes amis me retient. "Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à rester en vie? Rien. Tu n'es rien. Tu te plains de ton sort mais tout le monde s'en fout de toi!" Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire des choses que je sais déjà. Je deviens folle. Je fais une nouvelle entaille dans mon bras. Je veux que que l'horreur présente en moi disparaisse avec le sang. Je veux expulser tous ce qui est mauvais en moi. J'ai mal, mais je continue. C'est un besoin, j'ai besoin d'oublier cette douleur psychique que je ne peux pas contrôler. Au moins, quand la lame court sur mon bras, j'ai le contrôle. Cela me soulage. Je ne fais pas ça pour mourir mais plus pour oublier. Parce que quand je me coupe ainsi, mon âme s'échappe de mon corps et oublie. Je lâche le cutter sur le sol et resserre mes bras autour de mes genoux. En bas, j'entends une porte claquée puis des cris, mon père et ma mère. Je ne veux pas les entendre s'engueuler. Je met mon casque audio et met le son à fond. Si j'avais été une enfant normale, auraient-ils été de réels parents pour moi? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir. Ma vie ne changera pas de toute façon, je dois juste attendre. Encore un peu et je serais libre.

En descendant les escaliers, je sens l'odeur de l'alcool venant de la cuisine. J'évite consciencieusement cette pièce en sachant que j'y trouverais soit ma mère soit mon père complètement saoul, et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais faim. J'ai plutôt la gerbe. Je quitte la maison en courant comme toujours, la musique à fond. Le vent froid du matin me fouette le visage et le ciel menace de faire tomber la pluie. J'ai mal partout, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour avancer alors que je ne mange plus, que je ne dors plus. C'est peut-être ce qu'on appelle l'énergie du désespoir. Je me sens comme une coquille ballotté par les flots d'une mer inconnue, cette mer, la foule, m'entraîne loin de chez moi. Loin de ma douleur et de ma peine.

Premier cours de la journée. SVT. Je m'assois près de Darcy, derrière moi, j'entends Thor et Clint se disputer pour un rien. Notre professeur nous annonce alors que nous allons faire une dissection d'un coeur. Je frémis, je ne suis pas fan de dissection. Elle apporte un coeur de boeuf sur chaque paillasse en nous expliquant que le coeur de boeuf est le même que celui humain. Je regarde l'organe rouge et j'ai l'impression de le voir vibrer comme s'il était toujours en vie. Mon regard s'élargit et ma tête tourne. Darcy commence à le manipuler avec précaution et un peu de sang en sors. Des flashs de la nuit dernière me reviennent, le sang qui coule, la douleur. Une odeur de fer emplis mes narines et je me penche en avant, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Je tousse violemment alertant le reste de la classe et la professeur.

-Steve! En tant que délégué, accompagne Natasha hors de la classe et à l'infirmerie s'il le faut.

-Oui, madame.

Je continue de tousser et de trembler, les larmes aux yeux. Steve me prends par l'épaule et m'aide à aller jusqu'au toilette. Je me penche en avant sur la cuvette et me force à vomir mais mon ventre est vide et tout ce qui en sort c'est de la bile mêlée à du sang. Steve me tapote le dos doucement. Mais dans ses yeux je vois de l'incompréhension. Je finis par me redresser avant de retomber contre le mur, je plonge ma tête entre mes genoux et essaie de reprendre une respiration normale. Steve s'agenouille devant moi et me relève la tête. Il a toujours été ainsi, à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde, à prendre soin des autres. C'est un ami en or. Il plonge son regard dans le miens, cherchant à savoir ce que je cache. Je détourne mes yeux embués de larmes.

-Tasha, ça suffit, pas besoin de te cacher avec moi.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de mordre ma lèvre inférieur.

-Parle-moi, Tasha, je t'en prie...

-J-j'peux pas...

-Natasha, je te connais et je peux pas supporter de te voir souffrir. Je le vois depuis un moment et j'ai peur pour toi. S'il-te-plaît, explique moi, je veux t'aider.

Je ravalai un sanglot puis lentement je me débarrassai de ma veste laissant apparaître une multitudes de petites entailles. Steve écarquille les yeux devant ce spectacle. Il passe son doigt sur les différentes marques, les yeux emplis de questions puis il ramène son regard à mon visage.

-Pourquoi?

Sa voix est brisé mais elle n'est pas dégoûtée et ça me rassure. J'ai tellement peur qu'il me trouve répugnante, qu'ils me trouvent tous répugnante. J'hausse les épaules alors que ma voix se remplie de sanglots.

-Je sais pas. Je crois...que c'est à cause de mes parents. Ils ne font que s'engueuler et j'ai peur que ça dégénère. C'est de ma faute tout ça, si j'avais été une enfant à la hauteur, ils, ils...

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase, ma voix se brise. Steve me prends dans ses bras et murmure des chuts en me berçant.

-Je suis horrible, un véritable monstre! M'entendis-je crier.

Steve me saisis par les épaules et me secoue.

-Ne dis pas ça Natasha, tu es beaucoup de chose mais sûrement pas un monstre. Tu ne mérite pas ça. Tu dois arrêter.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Bien sur que si! Et je serais là, on sera tous là pour toi.

Je me fige d'horreur.

-Non! Personne d'autre ne doit savoir.

-Mais-

-Steve, tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire personne.

-Natasha...

-Promets-le moi.

Il baisse la tête et souffle.

-Très bien, je te le promet. Mais si tu finis à l'hôpital pour ça, je leur dirais tout.

Je baisse les yeux.

-Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie? C'est peut-être mieux que tu fasses pas cette dissection.

-Ouais… Tu as raison.

Je me lève en m'appuyant à lui, mes jambes tremblent. Je remet ma veste et mon masque par la même occasion, un visage dénué de sentiments. Je sens le regard de Steve peser sur moi.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça…

Comme s'il allait m'écouter. Il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête quand il s'agit de ses amis.

* * *

 _Je dois avouer que c'est un vieux textes, il date de deux ans je crois. Avant mon arrivée sur ff._

 _Je sais pas si je ferais une suite étant donné que je ne suis plus dans cette "phase noire"._

 _Merci d'avoir lu (même si ça se termine en queue de poisson)_

 _Miranda Frost~_


End file.
